Heart of The Duelist
by LightandDarkness94
Summary: 2 years after Jaden's duel with Yugi, he finally wanders back to Domino City in order to enter in a tournament hosted by Pegasus


Hello everyone!

This is kinda my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic.

I hope you guyz enjoy it :)

Chapter 1: Long road ahead.

"Hey you!" shouted a voice across the field.

On the field there lay a boy with brown har and a red jacket. he was awoken by the shouting.

"Are you the infamous Jaden Yuki of Duel academ?" asked the person standing across from him.

"Yeah that's me, why?" Asked Jaden as he rose to his feet.

"My name's Bonz and i'm here to defeat you." Replied bonz activating his duel disk.

"Oh great another duelist wanting to beat me." thought Jaden. "Fine, Bonz was it, I'll duel you" Jaden said activating his duel disk.

The duel begun with their life points starting at 4000.

"I'll start." said Bonz drawing his card. "I'll play hand destruction, now both of us have to send two cards from our hands to the graveyard and draw two more cards."

Jaden and Bonz both did as they should. "Now i'll summon The Bistro Butcher in attack mode and end my turn."

(4/1800/1000)

Jaden drew his card. "I activate Convert Contact! This handy spell lets me send one Neo-spacian monster from my hand and deck to the graveyard and draw two cards if my feild is empty."

"Big deal" Bonz said with a sly smile on his face.

"It is a big deal, I send Neo-spacian Ground Mole from my hand and Neo-spacian Flare scarab from my deck to the grave and draw two cards." Jaden said drawing his two cards.

"Next I play the spell Miracle Contact to combine Neos with any Neo-Spacian in my graveyard to summon a fusion monster."

"But you don't have Neos In your graveyard!" Exclaimed Bonz in shock.

"I have your Hand Destruction to thank for that. I summon Magma Neos!" Jaden said as a monster appeared from his graveyard.

(9/3000/2500)

"He doesn't scare me." said Bonz calmly.

"You forget, i sent 2 cards to the graveyard." said Jaden as a smile spread across his face.

"wait wat?"

"Now i use the effect of Elemental Hero Necroshade in order to summon Elemental Hero Bladegde to the feild in attack mode." said jaden summoning a gold warrior to the feild.

(7/2600/1800)

"Thats still not enough to beat me i can still make a come back next turn." thought Bonz looking at the Lightning vortex in his hand.

"Did you forget Magma Neos's Effect?" Jasden asked with a smile.

"What effect?" Inquired Bonz

"For every card on the feild Magma Neos gets 400 extra attack points, and I count 3." said Jaden as Magma Neos's Attack points went up.

(3000 - 4200)

"Oh no!" Bonz said in fear.

"MAGMA NEOS ATTACK!" Called Jaden as Magma Neos attacked the Bistror Butcher.

(Bonz: 4000 - 1600)

"Now Bladedge, Attack him directly and end this duel." Jaden Called as Bladedge attacked Bonz and ended the duel.

(Bonz: 1600 - 0)

(Jaden: 4000)

"And that's game!" said Jaden packing up his cards as he went on his way.

Jaden just kept walking with a saddened look on his face.

Just then a yellow sprit appear and took the shape of professor Banner.

"Impressive Jaden. That's your third one turn kill this week." Said Banner in an attemp to cheer Jaden up. Jaden's look remained unchanged.

"You miss them, don't you?" Asked Banner.

"Yeah. I miss them alot." replied Jaden pulling out a sheet of paper from his back pack.

The contents of that sheet of paper was drawings of Jaden's friends and messages from each of them.

"I miss Zane and Jesse, Blair and Hasselberry, Chazz and Syrus, Aticus and Alexis."

Just then, that one name clicked in Jadens mind. 'Alexis' . The famous Obelisk Blue duelist who was one of the winners of the seniors graduation duel and the queen of the obelisk blue dorm.

At that moment the spirit which inhabitated Jadens body, Yubel, was revealed.

"_Looks like someone misses their girlfriend._" Said Yubel looking over Jaden's Shoulder.

"For the last time, Blair is not my girlfriend." Informed Jaden with a hint of rage in his voice.

"_I wasn't talking about Blair, Jaden._"

"Oh, You meant..." Jaden said looking at the sheet of of paper again and reading Alexis's message.

"_Let's meet again someday._" was the message.

"I'm waiting for that day to come." Jaden thought trying to grasp Alexis's image in his head.

"You know Jaden, It's not to late to go back." Said Banner as an even sadder look formed on Jadens face.

"It is too late teach, it's been 2 years who knows where they could be now." Said Jaden folding the paper and putting it back in his bag. "Besides, I have to get stronger. I can't be the next king of games if i don't get stronger."

"How much longer are you going to run Jaden? You were Duel Academy's top student. You single handedly defeated Darkness and impressed the King of Games, Yugi Motu. Plus you've beaten great duelist and that evn in one turn." Said Banner crossing his hands.

"I need one more Duel, To test all of my skill." Replied Jaden.

"Where are you going to find this duel?" Asked Banner.

"I'll just follow the wind." Replied Jaden.

"Jaden, you should go home. You've been following the wind for over 2 years now and you haven't been finding any decent opponents. You won't find anymore duels if you follow the wind." Said Banner.

Just as he finished a gust of wind blew in Jaden's direction and a peice of paper flew into Jaden's hand.

Jaden picked up the paper and read it.

"_What is it Jaden?_" Inquired Yubel.

"Hmm...It seems that Pegasus is Holding another tournament in a week. It's back in Domino city." replied Jaden reading through the paper.

"Oh you should take part Jaden. By the way, which way is Domino city?" inquired Banner.

Jaden pulled out his map and compass and checked them both. He pointed it the same direction where the wind blew.

"That way!" exclaimed Jaden in sheer excitement. "This'll be fun."

"I need to rethink my phisosiphy about the wind." Said banner as he was reduced back to a yellow orb and back into pharroh's mouth.

"_Are you ready Jaden?_" Asked Yubel merging her soul back with Jaden's.

"I was born ready." Jaden thought as he walked the long road back to Domino city.

Looks like Jaden has another adventure on his hands.

Maybe he'll meet some old friends along the way ;).

Plz review!

i'll update as soon as i can :)


End file.
